


We Did Just Fine

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney), Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy





	We Did Just Fine

It seems as if it was just yesterday, when I was Christopher`s best friend. We`d frolic through the Thousand-Acre, and the days seemed to never end.

_It seems as if it was just yesterday, when I was Calvin`s best friend. We`d laugh and play through those summer days, we never wanted them to end._

But all good things must come to an end, or so that`s what I`ve heard. _That one day when he didn`t show up, when he left me in the dirt._

His departure was thankfully gradual, _but that didn`t mean it hurt any less._ I wish he hadn`t left me, _but I suppose it`s for the best._

As they grow older, and forget about their old stuffed toys, _our fluff-hearts will fill with sadnes, but we're proud of our boys._

They grew to be intelligent, kind, and learned to cherish special things, _and those same things won`t forget them, no matter what tomorrow brings._

As we become simply toys, just like Woody and Buzz, _maybe they`ll look back at us, and take in our worn-down fuzz._

Maybe they`ll remember, if only for a moment or two, _and maybe in that short time, we can give them what they`re due._

A wink, a smile, a twitch, _anything to show them we`re alive,_ something just to tell them: _don`t worry, we`re just fine._

**Maybe even better than fine.**

_**You know you did great when they don`t need you anymore.** _


End file.
